fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Loke
* The title of this article is sometimes called Loki. Loke is a non-active member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be a Celestial Spirit, "Leo the Lion", and is one of the Zodiac Spirits. Appearance When first met, Loke is unknown to be a Celestial Spirit and his appearance is almost completely different from the attire that he uses as a Celestial Spirit. The only things kept the same are the lightly tinted sunglasses that he wears and his ring that he uses for his magic. His short hair is of a Darkish Orange type of color, and his attire consists of a green jacket with a fluffy white collar, a light red Hawaiian-like shirt and black trousers. It is not exactly known why he changed his appearance but it may have been to make sure no one recognised him as the spirit Leo the Lion. This changes when Loke goes back to the Celestial Spirit World to rejuvenate. Whether he simply got a new set of clothes or it happened naturally is unknown. If the latter, it would presumably take some time as he reappears after returning to the Celestial Plane with the same clothes.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 75. Regardless, he supports thicker and larger hair with several earrings in each ear. His attire is more formal; a black suit with a lightly coloured shirt and a zebra-striped tie. His appearance resembles the look he had when he was a Celestial Spirit contracted to Karen Lilica, suggesting that he returned to that appearance after returning to the Celestial Spirit World, though he retains the tinted sunglasses he wore during his time away. During the S Class Trial arc, Loke retuned to his original hair style. Unlike other Celestial Spirits who have appeared, Loke has a considerably more human appearance and lacks animal-like features that distinguish a Celestial Spirit as something more than human. Loke's Fairy Tail member stamp is located on his back. Personality Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend", according to Weekly Sorcerer magazine.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. According to Lucy. He often flirts with any new, or attractive girl, such as Lucy when she first arrived. When he tried this with Erza Scarlet he nearly got himself killed. Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 10. According to Mirajane. A troupe of girlfriends are consistently around him. This is a trait he may have picked up from Karen Lilica whom had a similar image with boyfriends usually around her trying to impress her in some way or form. Furthermore, he attempts to flirt with Lucy Heartfilia but after finding out that she's a Celestial Spirit mage, he quickly stops his advances which may be further evidence. Though through the series he gradually becomes more trusting of her, giving back her keys when she lost them and saving her before becoming her Celestial Spirit. This also resorts in him treating her more usually: flirting with her. Although this is directly one-sided from Loke, Happy often comments that they're a cute couple, much to Lucy's chagrin. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; he stayed in the human world for a long period of time despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits in order to free his friend Aries from Karen's tyrannical treatment of her. After becoming one of Lucy's spirits, he is able to come through the gate without being called to save her from an attack from Bixlow. History During the past, Loke was contracted to the Celestial Spirit mage Karen Lilica, along with another Zodiac Spirit, Aries. Karen was an abusive master towards Aries, often mistreating or directly hurting her; even one time using her as a shield against attacks.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 73. Just as she was about to sentence Aries to seven days' imprisonment in the humans' world, that would be harmful to her, Loke appeared in her place. Due to her evil and abusive nature, he demands that the contracts with him and Aries be severed and he'll stay in the humans' world until she does so, easily resisting Karen's attempts at forced closure of his gate. By staying in that world he prevented Karen from summoning any other spirits and thus being unable to do any other jobs. Although the pain was torturous beforehand, Loke was able to get used to the humans' world in 3 months. At that time he believed it had been long enough and he could forgive Karen; if she abused Aries again, he would simply defend her again. However, when he returned to the village he heard that she supposedly died during a mission thus indirectly killing her (it is later found out that a member of the Oración Seis, Angel, killed her)Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 144. and being refused permission to return to the Celestial Plane. Soon later he joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Synopsis Macao arc Loke was first introduced with some women in the Macao arc. When Natsu ends up brewing up a fight, he comments that it's noisy, and told his women he'd join the fight which made Lucy say he corrupted his image. When Gray Fullbuster asked to borrow Lucy's underwear, Loke commented they have no grace and took Lucy to a different area. He was about to use his magic to end the fight like everyone else, however he was stopped by the guild master Makarov. Makarov also read off charges that Loke was flirting with Council Member Elder Rage's granddaughter and that a talent agency has charged them with damages as well. Lullaby arc He is seen at the beginning with Gray and also flirts with Lucy yet again. However he realizes that she is a Celestial Spirit mage and runs away, Mirajane stating that he must of had a bad experience with one in the past. He runs back to the guild to inform Natsu Dragneel and Gray that Erza is back. Phantom Lord arc attacking Phantom Lord.]] When Makarov announces war upon Phantom Lord due to the attacks on Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, Loke is at the front of the fray when they smash into Phantom Lord's guild and attacks alongside Cana Alberona. Due to the shock of Makarov losing his magical power and thus their dramatic decrease in strength, they are forced to return to the guild. However, Natsu was able to retrieve Lucy and as she is brought to tears by something he said. Loke watches from afar with a worried expression. Without warning, the behemoth six-legged Phantom Lord guild appears and fires its extremely powerful Jupiter cannon at the guild. Erza, using her Herculean armour, just manages to stop the attack giving them a fifteen minute window to destroy the cannon before it is reloaded. Natsu volunteers to destroy it as Cana affirms that she and Loke will hold the front-line against Jose Porla's shades. In the manga, when the Jupiter cannon and then the Abyss Break is stopped, Loke rushes to Lucy's hiding place to find Lucy missing and Reedus Jonah defeated. He had a feeling this would happen and tearfully blamed himself. In the anime, he makes it to the hiding spot in time to fight Gajeel, but he is suddenly affected by his staying in the human world so long which gives Gajeel the chance to defeat him. He is then hit by sound magic and trapped in kaleidoscope mirror magic by Bozo and Sue, two Phantom Lord wizards that accompanied Gajeel in kidnapping Lucy (anime only as well). While trapped in the kaleidoscope where Loke can see several reflections of himself, he yells at himself for not coming sooner and refers to Karen. At the end of the arc, with Phantom Lord finally defeated, Loke searched for and found Lucy's keys and gave them to Gray, asking if he could return them. He seemed oddly nervous and when Gray asked if he wanted to come to Lucy's house he refused saying he had had bad experience with Celestial Spirit mages. Loke arc The gang first meet Loke upon completing a mission in Balsam Town. They wander over to find out that Loke had a mission in the area (before running away from Lucy). When Lucy went outside with Plue and Happy because the others were engaged in a serious pillow fight, she was assaulted by bandits; however, she was saved by Loke. Loke then states that this was his job to capture them. As thanks for saving her and to chat, they go to a local bar together, with Loke still being afraid of her. Lucy, thinking that their conversation is completed, gets up to leave, but Loke stops her and then hugs her, he then announces that he will die soon. Realizing that he didn't want to get her involved, he then states that he was joking and that it was just one of his pick-up lines. This made Lucy so upset that she slapped him and stormed off. The next day Loke's girlfriends were at the guild upset that he had broken up with them and was looking for him, confronting Lucy when Mirajane called out to Lucy for help which resulted in them thinking Lucy is the reason Loke left them. Lucy was suspicious of what he said the night before, and summoned Crux to do a search on him, finding out about Loke's history and former owner Karen Lilica. Gray then burst into Lucy's room saying that Loke had quit the guild and disappeared. Lucy decided to go look as well, thinking she might know where he is. Lucy went to the area Loke was (Karen's grave). She reveals she knows Loke is the Celestial Spirit, Leo the Lion. Lucy asks why Loke is still in the human world. Loke says he's stuck and has been for three years, but is now losing his ability to stay in Earthland much longer. Loke reveals he cannot go back because he killed his master, Karen Lilica. After telling Lucy his past, Loke finally starts to lose his grip and tells Lucy goodbye and to tell Fairy Tail that he's sorry. She tries to save him by opening his gate so he can live back in the spirit world. Loke begs her to stop and saying that he deserved to die as it was the rules. Lucy, however, shouts that she would change the rules and tries to forcefully put Loke back by using her spirit energy. Noticing this, The Celestial Spirit King, appears himself. He explains that although Loke did not directly kill Karen, it was still his actions that caused her death. In an attempt to convince the Spirit King, Lucy summons all of her current Gold and Silver Keys, stating that saving your friends is not a sin. This amazes Loke that she could summon this much at once, since it requires a huge amount of energy, although they quickly disappeared. The Celestial Spirit King seeing Lucy's resolve to save her friend, allows Loke to return to the spirit world since he realizes Loke only disobeyed Karen for the sake of Aries. Loke says farewell and, as a thanks for saving him, gives her his key. Tower of Paradise arc Loke reappears at the guild's makeshift bar, surprising Natsu, Happy and Gray with the revelation that he is a Celestial Spirit. Getting a bit too flirtatious with Lucy, she nearly closes his gate but he stops saying that he has something to give them first: tickets to a resort hotel. Fighting Festival arc Before Lucy was finished off by Bixlow's strongest attack, Baryon Formation, Loke rushes in without being called and saves her before she's hit with the attack. Loke appears to have a totally different look with his hair going into a lion's mane and his outfit being black clothes; Loke states he has come to fulfil his promise with Lucy. Bixlow mentions that he always had a feeling Loke was a Celestial Spirit; Loke responds that hurting his owner is something he can never forgive. Bixlow laughs and reminds Loke that he's never once beaten him in a fight. Loke orders Lucy to stay back, however Lucy refuses and states that Celestial Spirits aren't shields and she'll fight together with Loke. Happy sniggers that "they're a cute couple," making Lucy shout at him. Eventually Lucy entangles Bixlow with her whip, and Loke finishes him off with his Regulus Impact attack knocking Bixlow out in one hit. After Lucy falls down feeling the affects of summoning two Ecliptic Zodiac keys, Loke returns her keys and says that he will always be there when she needs him. He later makes a brief appearance at the guild with Lucy as everyone celebrates and recovers. Oración Seis arc Loke makes his appearance after Lucy summons him in a desperate attempt to defeat Angel. However Angel counters this by summoning his friend Aries. Lucy not wanting them to fight tried to close his door but Loke refuses because it's his duty to serve his master, saying he has to fight Aries. Aries agrees, and says she has to fight her master's enemy. Angel is surprised they're fighting, and says that with Loke as the opponent, Aries won't stand a chance. Angel summons Caelum the Chisel, a Celestial Spirit that takes the form of a cannon, and shoots both Aries and Loke through the stomach. Loke tells Lucy he's sorry as both he and Aries fade away to the Celestial realm to heal. Aries says that she's glad Leo's found a good master. He was briefly seen(slightly embarrased) at Wendy and Charle's welcome party behind an enraged Lucy, who was mad at Natsu for (accidentally) burning her clothes off. Edolas Arc When Lucy tried to summon Leo to do battle with some soldiers, Virgo appeared instead, because Loke was currently out on a date. After this, during the battle with the Edolas Royal Army, Lucy summons him again, and they begin fighting after he apologises for being late. While they were fighting back with all their strength, they were almost defeated when Lucy fell to the ground, and Gray and Loke were flung away by the Legion reinforcements. When the Fairy Tail from Edolas comes to help, Loke is clearly happy to see two of Lucy (His eyes were heart shaped, open mouth, drool smile, and all). 'S-Class Trial Arc' Leo appears during the arc with his old hairstyle, and tells Lucy that he has to break his agreement of being her spirit during the trial, as he'll be Gray's partner. Elfman asks him how he's still considered a Fairy Tail member, to which he reveals he still have his Fairy Tail mark on his back and he'll fight to make Gray an S-Class. Magic and Abilities Loke's magic ring.png|Loke's Magic Ring Loke's ms.jpg|Loke's Magic Seal Twister.png|Magic Ring: Twister Loke's Celestial Spirit Magic Seal.JPG|Loke's Celestial Spirit Magic Seal Regulus.jpg|Regulus Zenith-of-Regulus.jpg|Zenith of Regulus Regulus-Impact.jpg|Regulus Impact Regulus: Loke uses the Light, Lion magic Regulus, which is activated by his ring. As a Celestial Spirit, he is known as a "combat specialist" and uses mostly melee based magic. His magic has been seen to have some ranged moves, though any physical ranged moves have yet to be confirmed.This powers up all of Loke's attacks with light magic claws, making him able to slash or punch an enemy with much more power. While his powers were limited during his exile from the Celestial Spirit world, he has become considerably stronger than Bixlow anticipates since he has been allowed to return, since his powers have recovered. *'Regulus Impact' (レグルスインパクト Regurusu Inpakuto): This move involves Loke doing a very powerful punch, with a huge face of a lion that's made out of light, which appears when the punch has made contact. This is Loke's most powerful move (or at least most powerful one currently known) shown being able to knock out Bixlow in one hit. He is then seen using his power to write on a wall "I Love Lucy". *'Zenith of Regulus, Shishikōyō' (獅子光耀 Lion Brilliance): This move lets out a large amount of light covering a wide radius. This move can be used to blind people for a certain amount of time. Other Magic Ring: Twister: Loke creates a twister that engulf his targets from escaping and damaging them at the same (Anime only). Major Battles *with Fairy Tail VS Shade Troops= WON *VS Gajeel (anime only) = LOST *VS Bozo and Sue (anime only) = LOST *with Lucy Heartfila VS Bixlow = WON *with Lucy Heartfila VS Angel (Aries) = UNDETERMINED *with Lucy Heartfila, Gray Fullbuster, Coco and Edoras Fairy Tail VS Edoras Royal Army = WON Trivia *Loke can be summoned anytime, but most of the time he shows up without Lucy's help.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 14 Q&A *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regulus Regulus] (Alpha Leonis), referenced in Loke's techniques Zenith of Regulus and Regulus Impact''', '''is the brightest star in the constellation Leo. It is also the 22nd brightest star in the night sky. *"Loke" most probably comes from Loki, the Norse god of trickery. It also contains the letters L, e, and o. *In the anime the message he wrote with his light magic " I Love Lucy," is also the name of a popular old tv show. *Due to his status as a celestial spirit, it is possible that he has no Edolas counterpart. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit